I Hate Him
by Aoko4869
Summary: Apa jadinya kalau KID ternyata kaburnya nyasar ke rumah Aoko? XD  Chapter 2 UPDATED XD
1. Chapter 1

**I Hate Him**

By. Aoko4869

DISCLAIMER: Magic Kaitou © Aoyama Gosho

Malam ini gelap. Maksudku benar-benar gelap, secara harfiah. Karena lautan awan bergulung-gulung di langit Tokyo. Ditambah lagi mati listrik karena generator utama kota ini meledak satu jam yang lalu. Musababnya? Siapa lagi kalau bukan si maling brengsek itu. Gara-gara dia pula ayahku jadi sering telat pulang. Tidak terkecuali malam ini. Ia bilang, maling itu kirim surat peringatan lagi. Jadi, mungkin ayah bahkan tidak bisa pulang dulu. Semalaman ini aku akan sendirian di rumah.

Ah, apa ayah sudah makan malam ya? Aku jadi cemas.

Kulangkahkan kaki menuju bibir jendela yang memang sengaja kubuka. Memang benar-benar gelap. Cahaya bulan juga gagal menerobos benteng awan itu. Satu-satunya cahaya hanyalah beberapa lampu sorot besar dari kejauhan. Dari arah Museum Tokyo tempat pencurian itu sudah terjadi. Aku bisa mendengar raungan sirine mobil patroli polisi yang semakin mendekat.

Aku tersentak. Semakin mendekat? Apa jalur pelarian maling itu lewat sini? Aku bergegas ke meja belajar. Mencari senter. Semua laci kubuka dan menutupnya sekenanya saat tak menemukan apa yang kucari.

"Kutaruh dimana ya?" aku berpikir keras.

Pada saat itu, seberkas cahaya menyorot ke arahku dari belakang. Beriringan dengan suara seorang laki-laki.

"Mencari ini?" katanya, suaranya dalam, pelan, dan entah kenapa bulu kudukku berdiri seketika.

Aku segera berbalik dan mendapati sesosok tubuh di hadapanku. Memang seorang laki-laki. Berpakaian serba putih, mulai dari topinya, jubahnya, hingga sepatunya. Ia memakai kacamata monocle. Aku terlonjak saat mulai menyadari sedang berhadapan dengan siapa.

"K—K—Ki—Ki—"

Aku terlalu terkejut untuk segera bereaksi. Belum sempat aku berteriak, maling itu bergerak cepat membungkam mulutku. Aku memandangnya, setengah marah setengah ngeri.

"Psst … kalau kau berteriak, mereka akan tahu aku di sini," bisiknya lembut. Meski selembut apapun ia bicara, aku tak peduli. Dia kriminal, barusan melakukan pencurian, dan sekarang membobol masuk rumah orang tanpa ijin. Kalau kedua tanganku tidak terkunci oleh sebelah tangannya dan kakiku tidak terpepet antara kakinya dan dinding, aku sudah menghajarnya. Apa boleh buat, aku benar-benar tak berkutik.

Mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja, tapi dia seperti terengah-engah. Dan kunciannya padaku melonggar. Aku menatapnya lekat. Karena gelap, wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas. Tapi, ia tampak kesakitan. Setelah agak lama, ia benar-benar melepaskanku dan jatuh terduduk. Aku bisa saja langsung teriak saat itu juga, tapi sesuatu membuat niatku urung. Ada noda gelap di lengan kirinya, menodai kostum putihnya itu. Aku terkesiap. Bingung. Apa aku harus menelpon polisi sekarang? Atau mengecek lukanya…

Setelah pertarungan hebat di kepalaku, akhirnya pilihan kedua yang kuambil. Mungkin aku akan menyesalinya. Tapi, kalau dihadapkan dengan seseorang yang tengah terluka, aku bisa apa?

Kuhampiri dia, dan berjongkok di depannya. Aku memandangnya ragu-ragu.

"Apa itu luka tembak?" tanyaku. "Polisi yang melukaimu?"

"Hanya terserempet, tapi bukan polisi yang melakukannya."

Bukan polisi! Lantas siapa? Saat kutanyakan, ia hanya menggeleng. Tidak tahu. Aku menatapnya lagi, dan kusadari ia juga menatapku. Entah bagaimana, meski tak terlalu jelas, aku merasa sangat mengenal mata itu. Sekelebat, bayangan Kaito melintas. Buru-buru, segera kuusir bayangan itu dari benakku. Ah, tidak mungkin.

Pelan-pelan kubantu ia membuka jasnya. Kupandangi lengan kemeja birunya ragu-ragu. Kurenggut bagian yang sudah koyak dan merobeknya. Saat kulihat lukanya, aku bergidik. Meskipun dia bilang itu hanya terserempet, tetap saja bekasnya dalam. Dan ia sudah kehilangan banyak darah. Sepertinya, pelarian tadi benar-benar menguras energinya. Kuambil senter yang tergeletak di lantai dan mulai bergegas keluar kamar. Mencari kotak obat.

Aku menemukannya di dekat dapur, dan bergegas kembali. Begitu sampai, kesadarannya sudah mulai habis. Aku pias.

"Eh, jangan pingsan dulu," aku benar-benar gelagapan sekarang. Panik. Luka seperti ini butuh jahitan. Minimal harus dibawa ke klinik. Kalau urusan jahit-menjahit kain sih, aku tidak terlalu payah. Tapi, jahit-menjahit kulit manusia? Aku ngeri membayangkannya.

Kuputuskan untuk memberikan pertolongan pertama saja. Kubersihkan lukanya dan membalutnya dengan perban. Aku benar-benar hanya bisa melakukan itu.

Aku menoleh padanya demi mendapatinya sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Atau mungkin juga hanya tertidur. Keringatnya banyak sekali. Kuambil sapu tangan yang selalu kubawa dan menyeka keringat di wajahnya perlahan. Pandanganku beralih pada kacamata monoclenya. Iseng, kugerakkan tanganku ke sana. Ingin sekali kulepas kacamata sebelahnya itu. Detik terakhir, tanganku terhenti. Aku mengernyit. Sebenci apapun aku padanya, rasanya tidak etis kalau kulakukan itu. Jadi, kuurungkan niatku.

Aku beranjak duduk di sebelahnya. Ribuan tanya menghampiri benakku usil. Untuk apa ia mendatangiku? Oke, dia memang sedang terluka. Mungkin tempat persembunyiannya terlalu jauh untuk dijangkau dalam kondisinya yang hampir kehabisan darah itu. Mungkin ia sudah putus asa, hingga memutuskan untuk singgah di rumah pertama yang dilihatnya. Tapi tetap saja, kenapa dia sepercaya itu padaku? Bagaimana kalau aku langsung melaporkannya ke polisi begitu melihatnya? Aku masih tidak mengerti.

Aku menoleh lagi padanya. Mengingat reputasinya, sepertinya aku memang tak perlu punya kemampuan analisa tingkat tinggi untuk tahu bahwa dia memang nekat dan tak bisa ditebak. Yah, dia kan memang maling gila. Mungkin tak ada yang bisa menduga apa yang akan diperbuatnya.

Aku menyerah berspekulasi. Lewat jendela, kutahu kalau keadaan masih serba gelap. Dan cahaya dari lampu sorot dari kejauhan itu belum dimatikan. Entah kenapa makin lama makin kabur. Bukan hanya lampu sorot itu saja, tapi segalanya kabur. Perlahan, kegelapan menyelimuti penglihatanku. Bahkan suara sirine sayup-sayup mereda. Disusul dengan kekosongan sempurna. Aku meninggalkan kesadaranku demi menyongsong alam mimpi yang tak terduga.

KRIIIIIINGGGG

Aku terbangun seketika. Kepalaku terasa pening. Jam wekerku masih ribut menghentak keheningan pagi. Aku langsung terduduk di atas tempat tidur. Eh? Bukankah semalam aku tertidur di lantai dengan bersandarkan tempat tidur. Apa aku masih bermimpi? Apa jangan-jangan kedatangan maling gila itu ke kamarku cuma mimpi? Kuusap wajahku kasar. _Ayo bangun_, batinku.

Dari sudut mataku, aku menangkap sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya ada di meja belajarku. Sebuah kartu dan… bunga mawar? Bingung, aku beranjak menghampiri meja dan mengambil kartu itu. Tak ada tulisan, hanya gambar. Gambar wajah chibi yang menyeringai dengan topi tinggi dan kacamata monocle. Kuremas kartu itu keras-keras. Aku tak peduli meski buku-buku jariku terasa sakit. Jadi, yang semalam itu bukan mimpi? Aku benar-benar sudah menolong maling brengsek itu? Dan sekarang dia sudah menghilang begitu saja. Kalau bertemu lagi, aku benar-benar akan menghajarnya. Aku menoleh pada bunga mawar yang tergeletak di atas meja. Aku mengambilnya dan melangkah menuju pojok kamar. Mencari tempat sampah.

Kubuang kartu dan bunga itu ke dalamnya. Aku berbalik, dan langkahku terhenti lagi. Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Ragu-ragu, aku berpaling lagi. Kuambil lagi bunga itu dari tempat sampah. Aku memandangnya lekat. Perlahan, kudekatkan bunga itu ke wajahku. Baunya harum. Tanpa sadar, aku memejam. Sambil menikmati aromanya, kurasakan angin sepoi dari luar. Sensasinya menyenangkan.

Aku beranjak menuju meja belajar. Dan meletakkan bunga itu hati-hati di dalam mug bekas yang kugunakan sebagai tempat alat-alat tulis. Tidak terlalu buruk. Refleks, aku tersenyum.


	2. Chapter 2

**I Hate Him**

**Chapter 2**

By. Aoko4869

DISCLAIMER: Magic Kaitou © Aoyama Gosho

Pagi itu di sekolah, aku tidak melihat sosok Kaito dimanapun. Bangkunya kosong. Saat aku bertanya pada teman-teman sekelas, mereka bilang anak itu sakit. Aku mengernyit. Sejak kapan anak itu bisa sakit? Selama ini kan ia justru sering kelebihan energi.

Sampai kelas berakhir, batang hidungnya belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan muncul. Jadi, dia benar-benar sakit? Mungkin, sebaiknya nanti aku menjenguknya saja. Dan mungkin juga akan kubawakan ikan untuknya. Aku meringis membayangkan tingkahnya saat melihat ikan itu. Tapi, dia pasti akan menembakiku dengan pistol aneh itu lagi. Jadi tak usah sajalah.

"Aoko-chan," suara di belakangku itu mengejutkanku. Aku menoleh. Seorang gadis berkacamata dengan rambut yang dikuncir dua itu tersenyum padaku. "Eh, mau ikut ke bioskop di samping stasiun, tidak? Hari ini ada film horror yang keren."

Sejak kapan film horror itu keren? Aku menggeleng. "Maaf, tidak bisa. Aku ada keperluan lain."

"Hee.. jangan bilang kau mau menjenguk si maniak sulap itu…"

Ah, kok dia tahu sih? Aku hanya cengar-cengir. "Ahaha…"

"Ya sudah, hati-hati saja ya?" katanya sambil berlalu.

Cepat-cepat, kukemasi buku-bukuku dan memasukkannya dalam tas. Sebelum aku sempat beranjak, sebuah tepukan pelan di bahuku menyentakku. Aku berbalik. Gadis cantik berambut panjang itu berdiri di hadapanku.

"Apa kau mau menjenguk Kuroba-kun?"

"A-Akako-chan…" kataku, masih kaget. "Eh, iya. Ada apa? Akako-chan mau ikut?"

Ia berpikir sejenak, lalu mengangguk. Jadilah kami berdua yang pergi menjenguknya.

"Semalam, KID beraksi lagi ya?" kata Akako-chan tiba-tiba saat kami dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Kaito.

Aku menoleh padanya, bingung. Benar-benar awal pembicaraan yang tak terlalu menyenangkan.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba membicarakan dia?"

"Kelihatannya kau tidak suka. Padahal banyak yang mengidolakannya."

Aku mendengus. Mereka semua dibutakan kostum kerennya saja. Kalau sudah ketahuan aslinya, belum tentu mereka masih mengidolakannya. Meskipun aku masih tidak mengerti. Oh, ayolah. Dia hanya seorang kriminal. Tidak lebih.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar tidak suka?" tanyanya sekali lagi. Memastikan.

"Aku—benci—sekali—padanya."

Aku agak kikuk saat Akako-chan memandangku penuh arti. "Kalau misalnya KID itu Kuroba-kun, apa kau masih akan membencinya?"

Aku terhenti dan menatapnya lekat. Entah bagaimana, saat Akako-chan mengatakan itu, dadaku terasa baru saja dihantam batu besar. Aku hanya membelalak padanya. "KID itu Kaito!"

"Aku kan bilang 'misalnya'."

Perlahan, ingatan tentang kejadian semalam melintas lagi di benakku. Tentang bayangan Kaito yang muncul saat aku bertatapan dengan maling itu. Tapi, tak mungkin mereka orang yang sama. Oh, ayolah. Kaito memang maniak sulap seperti maling itu. Dan entah kenapa dia selalu saja berada di pihak KID dan membelanya. Kami pun kerap bertengkar hanya gara-gara memperdebatkan tindakan maling brengsek itu. Tapi, untuk berpikir bahwa Kaito adalah seorang kriminal?

"Kalau mereka orang yang sama—," sahutku pada akhirnya. "—yang jelas, aku tetap akan menghajarnya."

Saat kami sudah sampai, tiba-tiba ponsel Akako-chan berbunyi. Saat ia mengeceknya, ia hanya tersenyum. Dia bilang padaku kalau dia harus pulang. Aku mendesah kecewa. Tapi, aku tetap tersenyum dan memintanya hati-hati di jalan. Setelah punggung Akako-chan menghilang, aku beranjak menuju pintu depan dan menekan bel. Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu dibuka oleh Chikage-san. Ia segera memintaku masuk.

"Kaito hanya sedikit demam dan badannya agak kurang beres," katanya saat kutanyakan kondisi Kaito. Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk. "Kaito ada di kamarnya. Naik saja."

Kamar Kaito tergolong cukup rapi untuk ukuran kamar laki-laki. Pasti Chikage-san yang kerap membereskannya. Di atas tempat tidur, kutemukan anak itu tengah tertidur. Aku mendekatinya. Dia memang tampak sakit. Perlahan, kusentuh dahinya dan dahiku bersamaan untuk memastikan suhu badannya. Ternyata memang panas. Aneh, ini kan bukan musimnya orang bisa sakit flu.

Akhirnya, aku duduk di bibir tempat tidurnya sambil memandangnya lamat-lamat. Seharusnya orang seperti dia akan baik-baik saja, tapi entah kenapa aku tetap cemas. Perlahan kusingkirkan poni yang menutupi dahinya itu. Ia berkeringat dingin. Kuambil saputangan dari sakuku dan mengarahkan tanganku ke dahinya, tapi terhenti seketika. Aku mengarahkan sisi saputanganku yang kotor oleh keringat maling itu. Aku mengernyit. Kenapa tadi aku lupa mencucinya? Akhirnya kugunakan sisi sebaliknya untuk mengelap keringat Kaito. Entah bagaimana aku merasakan sensasi yang sama dengan saat aku mengelap keringat maling itu. Ah, itu pasti bukan apa-apa.

Pelan-pelan aku berdiri. Sesuatu menarik perhatianku. Aku berbalik, dan di dinding di hadapanku, kutemukan sebuah pigura besar tertempel di dinding. Di dalamnya ada foto Touichi-san sedang menunjukkan trik sulapnya. Refleks, aku tersenyum. Kaito pasti begitu mengagumi ayahnya. Meski Kaito bertekad melampaui ayahnya, kurasa ia belum bisa melakukannya untuk sekarang. Aku pun mengagumi Touichi-san. Aku ingat saat dulu aku dan Kaito duduk di barisan paling depan menyaksikan atraksi sulap Touichi-san. Benar-benar mengagumkan. Tapi, sesuatu yang buruk tiba-tiba saja terjadi. Terdengar kabar bahwa Touichi-san meninggal karena kecelakaan dalam salah satu atraksi sulapnya. Selama ini aku tak pernah menyangka kalau pekerjaan sebagai seorang pesulap bisa menjadi pekerjaan yang berbahaya. Apa Kaito akan meneruskan jejak ayahnya ya? Aku hanya mendesah panjang.

Perlahan, kugerakkan tanganku ke depan. Entah kenapa aku ingin menyentuh foto itu. Sebelum tanganku sempat menyentuhnya, suara teriakan dari arah belakang membuatku terlonjak. Aku berbalik seketika. Kulihat anak itu bangkit dari tempat tidur dan langsung bergerak cepat ke arahku. Dalam satu gerakan gesit, ia menempelkan tubuhnya ke dinding, menutupi foto ayahnya itu. Ia terengah-engah setelahnya. Aku hanya terperangah. Dalam kondisi sakit begitu ia masih bisa bangkit dan bergerak cepat seperti itu. Anak itu memang benar-benar kelebihan energi.

"Kau sedang apa, Aoko!"

"Kau sendiri sedang apa!" balasku, agak sedikit terkejut karena dia masih bisa membentakiku dalam kondisi sakit begini. "Orang sakit harusnya berbaring saja. Jangan banyak gerak."

"Hei—terserah aku kan mau berbaring atau tidak? Toh, ini tubuhku sendiri. Hanya aku yang tahu batasan tubuhku sendiri."

"Dasar keras kepala. Orang sakit itu bagaimanapun harus tetap istirahat. Lagipula, kenapa kau panik begitu? Aku cuma mau menyentuh foto ayahmu saja kok."

"Si—siapa yang panik! Aku tidak panik."

Dahiku berkerut. Benar-benar mencurigakan. Ada apa dengan Kaito tiba-tiba bersikap begini. Dia memang aneh, tapi tak pernah seaneh ini.

"Po—pokoknya jangan sentuh foto—"

Kaito tiba-tiba merosot. Sekarang aku yang panik. Buru-buru aku menumpunya. Setengah bersimpuh, setengah berjongkok. Aku membantunya kembali ke ranjang. Lalu kami duduk di bibir ranjangnya. Meski aku sudah menyuruhnya berbaring saja, ia berkeras ingin tetap duduk.

Ia terus-terusan saja terengah-engah dan keringatnya makin banyak. Aku mengelap wajahnya lagi pelan-pelan. Saat kulakukan itu, entah kenapa dia terus saja mencengkeram lengan kirinya erat. Di bawah alisnya yang sudah menyatu, matanya memejam keras. Ia juga meringis, seolah sedang menahan sakit.

"Kaito, lengan kirimu sakit?"

Ia agak kepayahan menoleh padaku. Dari matanya yang menyipit karena kesakitan itu, aku bisa merasakan kalau dia sedang membelalak padaku. Mungkin terkejut atas pertanyaanku? Aku tidak tahu. Tapi, ia hanya menggeleng.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Bohong!" aku tetap curiga dia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. "Coba kulihat lengan kirimu. Apa sakit?"

Ia tetap menggeleng. Tapi, aku tak terlalu ambil pusing. Aku meraih lengan piyamanya dan memaksa menggulungnya ke atas.

"Aoko, apa yang kau—"

"Diamlah, jangan banyak bergerak," sergahku.

Ia mencoba melawan, dan tak membiarkanku menggulung lengan piyamanya lebih tinggi lagi. Tapi, mengingat kesehatannya yang sedang berada di titik nadir itu, aku tahu ia tak bisa mengalahkanku sekarang. Setelah kami berjibaku lama, dia akhirnya kalah. Dan lengan piyamanya tersingkap. Aku membelalak saat menemukan perban yang membalut lengan kirinya. Tiba-tiba, aku teringat peristiwa semalam. Ketika aku memberikan pertolongan pertama pada seorang maling yang kena serempet peluru di lengan kirinya. Tanpa sadar, aku bergerak mundur.

"Ka—Kaito—lenganmu—kenapa?"

"A—aku hanya—" ia terdiam, seolah sedang mencari kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan. Tapi bagiku, ia hanya sedang mencari-cari alasan. Tiba-tiba, pertanyaan Akako-chan menggema dalam benakku, yang menikamku seketika itu juga.

_Kalau misalnya KID itu Kuroba-kun, apa kau masih akan membencinya?_

Aku menatap Kaito lekat, mencoba mencari jawaban dari matanya. Tapi, ia memalingkan wajahnya dariku. Ia seperti sedang mencoba menghindari tatapanku.

"Luka ini—kemarin aku—ceroboh—hingga lenganku tergores—pisau dapur—yang tak sengaja jatuh dari rak atas," katanya tergagap. Mungkin karena rasa sakit yang sedang dirasakannya, tapi kurasa lebih karena itu semua hanyalah kebohongan.

"Kau bohong."

Aku bergegas ke arahnya dan berdiri di hadapannya. Ia masih belum mau memandangku. Aku sedikit membungkuk. Kusentuh wajahnya dan mendongakkannya, memaksanya bertatapan denganku. Wajahnya memang menghadap padaku, tapi matanya masih mencoba untuk menghindar. Kudekatkan lagi wajahku, hingga bisa kurasakan desahan nafasnya yang cepat di wajahku. Aku tak punya waktu untuk malu, karena aku butuh jawaban darinya.

"Apa kau tak mau jujur padaku, Kaito?" aku berbisik lembut padanya. Meski begitu, dadaku berdegup kencang sekali. Mungkin karena perasaan waswas atas jawaban yang akan keluar dari mulutnya.

Perlahan, sesuatu yang hangat kurasakan menyentuh bagian belakang kepalaku. Sesuatu itu mendorongku, membuatku kehilangan keseimbangan dan akhirnya terjatuh di tubuh Kaito.

"K—Ka—Kaito—"

"Jangan memandangku," bisiknya lemah. Aku pias. Sekian tahun aku mengenalnya, Kaito tak pernah bersikap seserius ini. Sekarang, ia tiba-tiba memelukku dan berkata begitu. Bisa kurasakan panas yang menjalari seluruh tubuhku dan degupan yang makin kencang di dadaku. Perasaan apa ini?

"Kalau aku bicara jujur, apa aku akan kehilanganmu?"


End file.
